1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter manufacturing method for a plastic substrate. More particularly, it uses an inkjet printing method to jet photo resists into the groove of the plastic substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal displays have the advantages of small volume, light weight, low power consumption, low radiation, excellent image quality, broad applications, and are widely applied in the consumer electronic products or computer products, such as medium to small portable TVs, mobile phones, camcorders, notebook computers, desktop computers and projection TVs, etc. More particularly, the main stream of LCD is using in flat panel display system. The key component for presenting better brightness, vividness, and color-ness in liquid crystal displays is in the color filter. Therefore, the color filter has a full potential in the LCD development. The biggest market of the color filter is in notebook industry. More particularly, it focuses on the color filter with big-area, low pollution, and low cost characters. The main stream of the conventional color filter manufacture is to implement the lithography process. It mainly comprises three steps: One is coating for three primary colors of R, G, and B color filtering layers. Another step is proximity alignment exposure. The other step is development. Among the steps, the development of the color filtering layer coating technique is paid for more attention, such on the rotational coating method. However, the shortage of the conventionally rotational coating method has a low usage in materials, which is about 1 to 2%. More, it also needs more CF processes thereto cause more wearing damages and increase more contacting chances with chemical liquids.
Another coating technique is provided by Dai Nippon Printing DNP. The color filter is manufactured by inkjet printing method applying on the glass substrate. The method overcomes the low rate of using materials while using the rotational coating method. However, it needs to do bank between the color filtering layers for against color mixing in color filtering layers, and the bank needs to be formed while doing CF process. Further, the used chemical liquids in the process easily cause damage on the substrate. More, color filtering layer is directly printing on the surface of the substrate thereto the surface tension is less than the cohesive force. It, therefore, has a worse coating character.